Princess Annabelle of Treecrest
Princess Annabelle, more commonly known as Annie, is the second daughter of King Halbert and Queen Karolina of Treecrest. Her older sister is Princess Gwendolyn. Her husband is Prince Liam of Dorinocco. At her christening, the fairy Moonbeam, gave her a gift that made her resistant to magic. If anyone tries to shoot a spell at her, the spell bounces back to the caster. Magic fades around her, and she can hear magic. BOOKS The Wide-Awake Princess Annie is helping the guards look for spinning wheels on Gwendolyn's birthday. She is sent by her mother to watch Gwendolyn open presents. When everyone falls asleep, Annie makes everyone in the castle comfortable, then sets off to find Prince Digby. She meets and old woman, who asks for food. The woman rejects the food Annie gave her, and tries to make frogs, snakes, and lizards come from her mouth. The spell bounces back to the witch. Then Annie goes into the house of an old woman. She discovers that the woman is a witch, and that she cooks children. Annie helps two other children escape, and escapes too. She stumbles into a fairy dancing circle. When Annie tries to leave, the fairies attack her. Then Annie meets a bear, who tells her that he is Prince Beldegard of Montrose, but a dwarf who tried to steal his treasure, turned him into a bear. Annie tells Beldegard to try and find the children she helped, and help them. The guard Liam from the castle tries to protect Annie, and tells Beldegard that he saw the dwarf. Annie and Liam rest. In the morning Annie sees a kelpie. She saves Liam after he climbs on the kelpie and is almost drowned. She enters a contest held by Prince Andreas in Corealis to find a wife, and wins, then tells Prince Andreas that she won for Gwendolyn. She looks for the fairy Sweetness N Light. Then she and Liam go to find Voracia. Annie meets a prince named Cozwald who is trying to save his betrothed. Annie and Liam help Cozwald. She has to rescue Liam and Cozwald from hair that was laid as a trap. Then Cozwald takes them to see his cousin Emilio. Then she and Liam go to find the fairy Voracia. Annie has to hold Liam's hand, because of all the magic traps. Voracia tries to send her to a bottomless pool, but gets sent there herself. Voracia seems scared of Annie because with Annie around her magic won't work. Annie gets a potion for Gwendolyn to drink. She then follows Liam to the kingdom of Dorinocco, where he reveals that he is actually a prince. Liam's mother makes Annie sleep on top of a lot of mattresses with a pea underneath. She and Liam take Liam's brother Clarence to Treecrest with them too. On the way they meet Beldegard again, and let him come with them. Annie makes all the princes at Treecrest hold hands, and enter the castle. Annie gives Gwendolyn the potion, and everyone in the castle wakes up. Unlocking the Spell Annie is seeing petitioners, who want to have her touch things with her non-magic. She is annoyed at Gwendolyn for begging her to find the dwarf who turned Beldegard into a bear. Annie is about to go for a ride with Liam, when her father calls her and asks her to help Gwendolyn. Annie, Liam, and Beldegard set off. In Mother Hubbard's cottage, she recognizes Granny Bentbone. Annie sees a pillow that has magic to make everyone in the cottage be nice. Annie notices that someone has been following them. Annie chases the person, and tackles them, revealing it to be Gwendolyn. Annie and Liam go into the village of Farley's Crossing to get food and find Rose Red. Annie and Gwendolyn share a bed in one of the rooms above the tavern. Annie wakes up at night and puts a blanket over Liam and kisses him. Annie opens the curtains in Gloria's grandmother's room, showing the grandmother to be a wolf. Annie touches a baby bear, and realizes that he and his family are actually human. Annie touches all the bears before they leave. Annie remembers that the fairy Moonbeam gave her the gift of non-magic. Annie and Gwendolyn have trouble with an ogre in Gruntly Village, and then another ogre helps them. Annie tries to run across a bridge made by magic, but it breaks and she falls into the river. She is saved by Liam. Annie has to bump into women at her cousin Prince Ainsley's ball, to see which of the girls was helped by Moonbeam. She has to tell Gwendolyn to leave, so that the girl will fall in love with Prince Ainsley like Moonbeam intended. The Bravest Princess Gwendolyn and Beldegard are getting married. Annie sees that a witch they captured is mesmerizing children. After the wedding they move her to a safer place. During the wedding something burning is discovered in Annie's hair. Annie's friend, Snow White needs help choosing a husband. Annie helps her set up a contest to pick one. At the end, two witches nearly destroy the castle, but they are defeated. Princess in Disguise Annie and Liam are going to be married, but the wedding is sabotaged. Water fills the castle and a king lays siege outside. Annie and Liam journey to find who is behind them. Clarence is trying to take over Dorinocco with the help of and evil wizard named Rotan. It turns out that all the fairies and witches in Treecrest sabotaged the wedding, because their wedding invitations weren't delivered, and they thought they hadn't been invited. King Dormander wanted his daughter, who was posing as a servant in the Treecrest castle. Princess Between Worlds Annie and Liam are planning for their honeymoon when a woods witch shows up with a gift for them. It is a stack of postcards where, if you touch the center and wish to go to the place, you immediately are there. Liam accidentally touches one before they are ready and they go on a whirlwind of crazy adventures. It is revealed that the evil wizard Rotan, who tried to take over Treecrest, was behind the postcards. They ultimately defeat him with the help of the Blue Witch and some dragons. The Princess and the Pearl When Annie and Liam return from their honeymoon, they disocover that Annie's father has a disease that made his feet turn blue. They are going to deposit Clarence at Delaroo Pass, when they discover that Annie's uncle, Prince Rupert, has the same disease, only he is farther along. Annie, Liam, their friends Millie and Audun, and Clarence (by accident) go on a quest to find a cure. They learn that the cure is a pearl. Annie steals it from two fighting sea witches stuck in a time loop. Then they make the cure, and return the pearl to the creature who made it. They get back just in time. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'King Halbert' Annie's father. He is the king of Treecrest. He is shown to be a good king and a kind man. In The Princess and the Pearl he and his brother get a disease that they call the Creeping Blue. 'Queen Karolina' Annie's mother. She is kind and caring. 'Princess Gwendolyn' Annie's sister. In The Wide-Awake Princess she pricks her finger on a miniature spinning wheel and falls asleep. Her true love is revealed to be Prince Beldegard of Montrose, and later get married 'Prince Liam' He is Annie's husband. He meets Annie because he runs away and poses as a guard in Treecrest, after hearing the plan that his parents were making. Near the end of The Wide-Awake Princess, Liam is revealed to be the younger prince of Dorinocco, second to Prince Clarence, his brother. Eventually, in Princess in Disguise, Annie and Liam get married, but not after their wedding ceremony was sabotaged and they had to figure out who did it. Prince Rupert Annie's uncle. He is living at Delaroo pass as the commander. When Annie and Liam visit in Princess Between Worlds one of his men tells Annie that he is sick. In The Princess and the Pearl, he has the Creeping Blue along with his brother, King Halbert. Snow White Annie's friend. She is almost killed by her wicked stepmother, but is saved by Annie. In The Bravest Princess she asks Annie for help in picking a husband. She ends up marrying Beldegard's brother. Millie Annie's friend. Her mother was a witch who turned into a dragon enough during her pregnancy that she can turn into a dragon too. Her husband is Audun. Audun Annie's friend. He is a dragon who can turn into a human. He spent some time encased in an ice wall in the Blue Witch's ice castle.